Digimon: The Young Hunter's Game
by OPFan37
Summary: The Digimon Hunt has just begun, but already its popular with many Hunters searching for the best digimon! When one boy joins up with his partner and Xros Heart, he aims to have the best Digimon Collection ever! Little does he know he plays a bigger role then he first suspects...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Friendship is Born! We Are Digimon Hunters!

The past couple of days before it began, I'd been having the same dream every night. Though I can't really call it a dream, more of a nightmare.

It starts off with me running, I don't know why I'm running or if I'm running away from someone or something, I just am. Then something appears, when I think about it it looks like some kind of tear filled with swirling red, black and purple colours. Then there's an inhuman sound, like a screeching feedback through a dead radio made to sound like a scream. And then a giant white hand appears, and it slowly lowers down and grabs me, covering me in darkness.

I'd wake up the same way every morning, panting and sweating heavily, before having to calm myself down and remember it was just a dream.

Maybe I should have start with describing myself, but I feel like that was the most important part. My name is Mizushima Eiji, just call me Eiji, I'm 13 years old, I have black medium length hair in a straight down spike style, crystal blue eyes, and I live with my guardian...should I have mentioned that first? I didn't really know my parents, so I guess I don't miss them, so I guess they're not that important...does that make me a bad person?

Anyway, I'm getting off track. I have a couple of good friends who are part of this basketball team called Xros Heart, it was Taiki's idea...oops, I mentioned him before describing him.

Well, yes, my first friend is Kudou Taiki, and he's pretty much famous around here now. Just listen and try to believe me, because he helped save the world...I don't blame you if you don't believe it, I didn't when I saw a giant golden robot thing battle a giant evil skull guy in the middle of Tokyo (I swear I'm not crazy). The thing is, ever since Taiki saved the world, he started talking to me, I don't know why, but we're friends now, so I'm not complaining.

Then there's Yuu, he's a really nice guy once you get to know him, and he's always there when you want someone to talk to.

And then there's Tagiru, umm...he's very...passionate and hot-headed, and he does this thing like a bull snort when he gets mad. That's pretty much it.

Anyway, I suppose my more IMPORTANT story started just one ordinary day when I was at school. I was wearing my usual (and favourite) attire, black baggy shorts, white and blue trainers, my favourite green shirt that had a blue sharp 'X' imprinted on the front, and a luminous green band around my right wrist.

I was sitting on the sidelines as Taiki, Tagiru and Yuu played basketball, I'm not really a sporty person myself, so I'm just 'the guy that cheers them on'. That is my position.

"Damnit!" Tagiru snorted after missing yet another basket. "I almost had it!"

"Your getting a lot better though." Taiki complimented him.

"Thanks Taiki-san. But I'm going to get even better then you someday!" Tagiru declared, he always stated that.

"Eiji?" I jumped before looking up, when was Yuu beside me? "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking." I reassured him before involuntarily yawning.

"Another rough night?" The dirty blonde asked.

"Another rough night." I confirmed. "It's the same dream every night...and I swear it's affecting me during the day, I think I'm hearing voices."

"Listen Eiji, your letting it get to you, I'm sure it'll pass eventually." Yuu theorized.

"I hope so..." I sighed.

"Hey, Eiji!" Tagiru called before running over. "Why are you so down? Don't tell me your still having that same nightmare?"

"Maybe you should stay round my house until it passes?" Taiki suggested.

"No, really, it's nothing!" I said. "It's just a stupid dream..."

The three looked at each other. "Okay..." Taiki said. "But you'll tell us if it gets any worse, right?"

"Promise." I smiled.

"Alright, see ya Eiji!" Tagiru waved before dashing off, leaving us all to sigh.

"He's way too hyper." We all deadpanned.

_xxxYoungHuntersxxx_

I walked along the path, whistling to myself. I don't know why I never walk home with Taiki, Tagiru or Yuu, I guess I just don't have the courage to. I know that sounds pretty stupid but it was my mindset at the time.

I guess I'd better get a bit more personal if this is gonna work. Nobody knew about the giant monster fight, it was late at night and I just happened to be getting a glass of milk, the media blamed the caused destruction on old support, and the crater on impact, they didn't report the absence of rubble because they couldn't explain that, not knowing that the debris was absorbed by a giant psychomaniac.

Taiki told me about the whole ordeal after I freaked out about it the following day, it was kind of difficult to believe at first, but I had the evidence of sight, and massive amounts of damage that was covered up.

Long story short, those were Digimon I saw. As Taiki described them, they're beings made out of data, but they laugh, cry and feel just like the rest of us. I'd often tried drawing Digimon, wonderingf if I drew an actual one or just an original, but I'd never know, because I'd thought I'd never meet them.

As I walked along, it suddenly grew colder, I shivered whilst holding my arms for warmth. 'When did the temperature drop?'

"Eiji..." I froze.

'...I imagined that. I definitely imagined that...I didn't imagine that!' I turned towards the noise and-oh great, a dark alleyway, it's always a dark alleyway! I shuffled hesitantly into the area. "H-Hello? Is anyone down here?"

I walked further in, looking around but finding nothing. 'maybe I did just imagine it...' After I thought that I felt my foot hit something, so I looked down.

What met my gaze was some kind of device, it looked like some weird white recorder. "What is this?" I thought aloud as I reached down and picked it up. "Did somebody drop this?"

Suddenly the device glowed brightly, and it changed from a white to a light blue colour, and some kind of green portal opened in front of me.

"What the hell!?" I screamed before I fell in, landing on the ground beyond the portal before it closed behind me. "Owowow, what...was...that?"

My jaw dropped as I stared at my new surroundings. It looked like the alleyway I was just in, except it was purple, and the walls were covered in what looked like green cubes and data codes. "Hey! Where am I!?" I quickly ran out only to be met with the same landscape, and a violet sky with grassy ground. "Am I dead?"

Yet another thing startled me, this time in the form of a small earthquake. I look behind me to see a huge dust cloud barreling towards me! "Holy shit!" I dived into another alleyway as the dust cloud stopped in front of my hiding place, but as I looked closer I saw it was actually two monsters fighting. One looked like a giant fire man, whilst the other was a...big blob of slime. The two quickly took their fighting elsewhere.

I peeked out to see if they were gone before creeping out. "Those monsters...were they Digimon? What are they doing here!?"

"Hey!" Another voice!? I turned around and saw something running towards me, I guessed it was a Digimon.

It was quite small, only reaching my knees, it's whole body seemed to be made out of a light blue and violet...matter of some kind. The matter was shaped into a round body, two feet, two very long arms with mitten hands (All the fingers joined together) and a round head. It had a sapphire on it's forehead, with the only indication of a face being two round anime-like dark green eyes, and it appeared to be wearing a silver shirt with a blue crest on it that looked like a diamond.

The small creature ran up to me and hid behind my legs. "H-Hey!" I gasped. "Let go of me!"

"Shhhh!" It hissed. "Please! I need your help! Just let me do the talking! And if they ask, my name's Plasmamon!"

Before I could question further, there was a huge explosion, and I froze stiff as six figures walked out of the smoke.

Three were humans, three were digimon. The humans comprised of a pink wearing blonde girl, a cap wearing bored looking guy, and a serious looking silver haired guy. The digimon were what looked like a small guy in a Halloween costume, a pink and white creature of some kind, and a woman in a dead pig costume wielding A MASSIVE TENDERIZER!

"Ah-ha! There it is!" The girl cried, pointing at the digimon behind my legs. "Hey you! Move out of the way! That digimon is mine!"

"You can't capture me!" The matter digimon cried. "This guys my partner! You can't catch me since I already have a Hunter!"

"WHAT!?" The girl roared with a fiery aura.

"So...this digimon belongs to you then?" The cap wearer questioned.

"Yes." I replied meekly.

"What's its name then?" The girl asked.

"It's name?" I frantically remembered the name. "Plasmamon! It's name is Plasmamon!"

The girl continued to glare at me as the silver haired guy stepped forward. "I see..." He said. "What's your name?"

"I-I'm Eiji! Mizushima Eiji!" I replied frantically.

There was a tense pause, before he nodded. "Looks like there's nothing for us here, let's go." He then turned on his heel and began walking away with his digimon.

The gril grinded her teeth at me. "This is soooo NOT OVER!" She and her own digimon then stomped off in a huff.

"What...just...happened?" I asked.

"What happened is you saved me!" The digimon, Plasmamon, cheered. "Thank you so much, Eiji!"

"It's...no problem at all." I forced a smile.

"So, your a Hunter then?" He (at least I think he's a he.) nodded.

"A Hunter?" I echoed.

"You've got a Xros Loader haven't ya?" He pointed at the device.

"Is that what this thing is?" I looked at it.

Plasmamon raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Are you new?"

"I just picked this thing up and then I wound up here!" I shouted.

Plasmamon bunched his arms up so he could cross them. "So...your not a Hunter? And you just wound up here?"

"What is a Hunter? And where am I?" I panicked.

"Okay, okay." Plasmamon calmed me. "Your in DigiQuartz."

"DigiQuartz?" I repeated.

"I think it's like a digimon world wedged alongside the human world." He shrugged. "I just woke up here one day, then running away from Hunter's who want to catch me."

"And Hunters are?"

"Oh right, they're-"

"They hunt other digimon in the Digimon Hunt." A new voice interrupted us. Me and the digimon turned to see an old man wearing scraggy clothes, with a digimon behind him that looked like a giant clock with robotic limbs and one red eye.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He adjusted his sunglasses. "I don't really have a name, but you can call me the Old Clock Shop Man, that's what everybody else calls me."

"So, the Digimon Hunt is hunting other digimon?" I asked. "Isn't that mean?"

"Mean?" The old guy leaned in uncomfortably close. "These digimon could escape into the real world at any second. Plus, Digimon aren't killed, simply added to your collection."

"So, collect them?" I simplified, looking at my 'Xros Loader'. I had always been fascinated with the stories of digimon Taiki told me, and though this was terrifying, it was pretty cool too. 'To have a team of my own digimon...that would be awesome!'

"Umm...if I want to sign up to the Digimon Hunt, who do I talk to?" I asked timidly.

"Me." The Old Clock Shop Man stated.

"Oh...can I join the Digimon Hunt?"

"Absolutely not." He shot me down.

"Eh!?" I comically collapsed. "Why not!?"

"For one thing, you need a partner digimon." He said.

"Uhh..."

"Uh, hello?" I looked down at Plasmamon. "He's got a partner! Me!"

"Huh? Why would you want to help me?" I asked.

"Well, you helped me." He reasoned. "Plus, I dunno, I like you."

"Wow, thanks Plasmamon." I smiled.

The OCSM 'harrumphed'. "I still don't think it's a good idea."

"Please sir." I bowed. "I promise, I'll be the best Hunter I can be!"

"Yeah! We'll be the greatest Hunter team ever!" Plasmamon cheered.

The ossan grumbled to himself. "Err...okay, fine. But if your gonna be a Hunter, you'll need this." He handed me a small book in the shape of a computer chip. "Just follow the rules and instructions in that book, and you'll be okay."

I gained a huge grin. "Thank you so much!" I bowed.

"I can't believe I'm partnered with a Hunter!" Plasmamon cheered. "Eiji! Let's get the biggest digimon collection possible!"

I don't know why I was so excited at the time, jumping headfirst into a dangerous world of Hunters and digimon, any rational person would have been terrified! I blame the adrenaline, but I thank it more. "Okay! Let's go!" I then ran along whilst reading the book. But if I'd known what was in store for me...I would have ran twice as fast!

**Digimon Corner! OCSM: Hey you! Readers! Me and Clockmon are here to give you infor on the star digimon of this chapter! This time it's Plasmamon!**

**Clockmon: Plasmamon is an Unknown Digimon made out of a strange matter, its origins are unknown, and it is a digimon shrouded in mystery.  
><strong>

**OCSM: Plasmamon can unleash a barrage of punches with its Matter Rush, and create an explosive sphere with its Plasma Bomb attack.**

**Eiji: Let's try something! Plasmamon! Gumdramon! DigiXros! Now he's completely rubber!**

**Plasmamon: He won't stop bouncing all over the place!**

**And so here it is, the first chapter of Digimon: The Young Hunters Game! And if your wondering, I'm still planning to do a Xros Wars story with Eiji. How am I going to do that?...I'll think of something.**

**In any case, thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated! And thank you to suntan140, Thief-chan (Yay! I'm so glad your here!) and weather741 for voying! If this goes well I might accept some OC's!  
><strong>

**I DON'T OWN DIGIMON! IF I DID IT WOULD SUCK!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Our Digimon Hunt Begins! Plasmamon, Digivolve!

"Okay!" I nodded, closing the book. "In order to capture a digimon, we have to defeat it first."

"I knew that." Plasmamon shrugged. "I'll take on any digimon for you!"

"Alright, umm...how about that one?" I suggested, pointing out a small digimon that looked like a shrub.

"We coooooould..." My partner said uncertainly. "But shouldn't our first capture be...big?"

"Isn't the phrase 'start of small?'"

"Haven't heard of that one, I stick by the digimon phrase: 'If you wanna get the bytes, you gotta go big!' Hmmm...how about that one?"

I looked where he was pointing to see a big digimon eating something. It looked like some kind of animal with a big jagged sword for a tail with, creepily, an eye on it. "What is that?" I gaped.

"It's a Reppamon!" Plasmamon smirked (using his eyes due to no visible mouth). "And it's eating at the moment, so its a perfect chance for an ambush!"

"Hold on!" I stopped him. "That digimon looks really powerful, rushing in with flying fists isn't gonna do us any good!"

"Well then, what?"

I smiled as I jabbed a thumb at my forehead. "Strategy! It's not just brute strength that wins the battle!"

"Ohhhh! Gotcha! So what's our strategy?"

I scanned the area around us, which was a lot of tall buildings, I then spotted a flight of metal staircases next to one building. "I've got a plan, can you lead Reppamon over to those stairs?"

"That I can do." He nodded. "Leave it to me!" He then ran towards the bigger digimon.

"Be careful!" I called after him.

He jumped into the air, unbunching his arms to their full whip-like length. "Matter Rush!" He began throwing punches so rapidly they were just flashes of violet and light blue, pounding the Reppamon's back. When he finished he landed and the beast digimon turned and glared at him, more out of annoyance then anger.

Plasmamon ran over to the staircase and quickly began climbing it, using his long arms effectively whilst the Reppamon savagely chased him. Quickly he reached the top. "Now what!?"

"Destroy it!" I yelled up at him.

"Got it! Plasma Bomb!" He created a sphere of his body's colour in his hand, throwing it downwards where it exploded on contact with the Reppamon. The staircase and the digimon came crashing down in a huge cloud of debris smoke.

"Wow! That was amazing, Plasmamon!" I cheered as he jumped down next to me.

"Heh, thanks, but I never would have thought of doing something like that! Thanks, Eiji!" He smiled (again, using his eyes.).

Our celebration was cut short as the rubble started moving and a wounded, but more rather enraged Reppamon crawled out.

"Oh..." I started.

"Crap." Plasmamon finished.

"Spinning Sky-Fissure Slash!" The Reppamon howled before it rolled towards us, we both dived out of the way as The digimon's roll slashed a huge scar in the building behind us.

"Now what do we do!?" Plasmamon cried.

"I don't know!" I panicked.

The Reppamon snarled at us. "Whatever the case, it's my job as your partner to protect you!" Plasmamon declared. "Come on, then!"

The two digimon leapt at each other with battle cries. "Ion Slice!" Plasmamon whipped his arm, sending an energy wave slash in his colours at Reppamon.

"Beast Fang Frenzy!" The Reppamon charged forward slashing its claws wildly.

The impact of the colliding attack sent me flying back, landing next to the now twisted and broken metal. 'I think this occupation needs health insurance...' I thought as I stood back up. I then looked at the staircase remnants and thought for a moment. 'That would work!'

"Plasmamon! Can you hear me!?"

"Loud and clear, Eiji!"

"Come and grab some of this metal!"

"Huh?" He leapt out of the smoke next to me. "Why?"

"To throw at it!" I said as I picked up a piece.

"Okay then!" He nodded as he picked up one as well.

As soon as the Reppamon charged out of the smoke we threw the pieces at it, making it stop and flinch. "Alright!" Plasmamon cheered as he grabbed several large chunks of metal. "How do you like THIS!?" He threw the pieces continuosly, pushing the digimon further and further back.

"And now, Matter Rush!" He let loose another flurry of punches, this time knocking the digimon off its feet and down for the count. "Yes! Now, Eiji! Capture it!"

"Right! Capture it!" I agreed. "...How do I do that?"

"I think you just have to hold it facing up." Plasmamon showed me.

"Spinning Sky-Fissure Slash!" Turns out the Reppamon wasn't down after all, and we were both knocked back by the impact of the attack, as I collided with a wall my vision swayed for a moment, clearing only to see the Reppamon advancing towards us with a hunting look.

"Damnit..." I cursed.

"Now we're in trouble." Plasmamon admitted beside me.

"I'm sorry, Plasmamon." I apologised. "I tried my best."

"So did I." He sighed. "But you helped out a whole bunch, thanks."

"So, what now?" I asked. "Is it gonna eat us?"

"Probably." Plasmamon nodded. "If we let it."

"Well, who said we're letting it?"

"Not me."

We both stood up. "I've still got a bit of fight in me!" I declared.

"And I won't quit until I win!" Plasmamon shouted.

Suddenly the screen on my Xros Loader began glowing, and a ring of what looked like data codes appeared around my and Plasmamon's arm. "What's this?" I asked.

"No clue." Plasmamon shrugged.

A thought then poppedinto my mind, as if it was placed there, but nonetheless it made me smile. "Plasmamon, are you up for one more idea?"

Plasmamon's eyes turned up into a smirk. "Do you even need to ask?"

"Let's go!" We cried together as we crossed our rings together.

I swept my Xros Loader, creating a light blue energy with red rings around it. "Plasmamon! Digivolve!" The stream spun towards my partner, who crossed his arms as the stream covered him, his skin bursting away leaving just his raw data behind.

"Plasmamon digivolve to..." Plasmamon's pure energy stretched out into a more lean shape, as parts began to form around him. His arms became much longer, the first half (from shoulder down) was still his energy mass, but then it cut off at a silver bange acting as the wrist of a black rubber glove with silver edges stretching down into an identical material mitten hand with a silver gauntlet over it.

A silver ring acting as a belt appeared, below it stretched more black rubber with silver edges formed into two legs and feet, which had silver kneepads, and three silver claws on each foot. He gained a torso of stretched out Plasmamon energy, that connected his bottom half to his top half, his top half being mostly silver armour, the blue diamond had now grown into a large star embedded on the silver armour that was his chest.

He had now gained a neck of silver armour that led up to his head, which was now a sapphire knights helmet with two luminous sharp green eyes flashing through the eye sockets.

The data stream dispersed, revealing the new digimon. "...Zaimon!" My transformed partner said in a deeper voice.

"Sugoi! Zaimon!" I gasped, amazed that this was once my little pal Plasmamon, even Reppamon stepped back in shock.

"So this is digivolution..." Plasma-I mean Zaimon said. "This proves we are partners, Eiji!"

"Right! I put my faith in you, Zaimon!" I smiled.

"Photon..." Placing his hands together, Zaimon created a small supernova-like violet/light blue energy, before raising it above his head to enlargen it to giant size with a flame effect. "Burner!" He threw the meteor of energy at the Reppamon, hitting it full on with a huge explosion.

As the dust cleared Reppamon finally lay defeated a purple ring appearing around it. Zaimon began glowing yellow, before shrinking down back into Plasmamon. "We did it!"

A cube appeared above my Xros Loader, with Reppamon appearing inside it. "We really caught it!" I smiled.

"So now to make it official..." Plasmamon coaxed me.

I nodded. "Digimon capture, complete!" I swiped my Xros Loader, loading the digimon into it.

"We caught our first digimon!" We both celebrated.

"That was awesome!" I praised my partner. "You digivolving was so cool!"

"Yeah! And it was all thanks to our partnership!" Plasmamon 'smiled'.

"I think it came from over here!"

My eyes widened. 'Wait...that voice...'

I thought it was my imagination, but none other then Tagiru turned the corner. "This way! It definitely came from...Eiji?"

"Tagiru?" I gaped.

A purple digimon with a hammer tail appeared next to him. "What's the matter? Did you run into another digimo-" He stopped. "Plasmamon?"

"Gumdramon?" He said.

"What are you doing here!?" We all yelled together.

_xxxYoungHuntersxxx_

"So, you met that Old Clock Shop Man too, Tagiru?"

"Yeah, never thought I'd see you doing something like this, Eiji."

"Well, like I said, it kinda wasn't in my control."

"So, how come you two know each other?" Tagiru questioned his partner, Gumdramon.

"We ran into each other a couple of times." He shrugged. "Never thought you'd get a Hunter partner."

"I could definitely say the same about you." Plasmamon deadpanned.

"Eiji! This is awesome!" Tagiru shouted with fire in his eyes. "We'll team up and be the best hunters ever! So how many digimon have you got?"

"Just the one." I shrugged, showing him my Xros Loader.

"Me too." He admitted, displaying a crimson one. "But we'll just catch loads more digimon! But err...how do we get back home?"

"Didn't you read the book?" I asked, showing it.

"There's a book!?" Tagiru and Gumdramon face-faulted, whilst me and Plasmamon sighed.

"Here, just copy me...if this works." I stood up and held out my Xros Loader. "Time Shift!" The portal opened in front of me.

"Oh! I knew how to do that! Time Shift!" Tagiru opened his own portal. "So let's go!" Without thinking, us and our digimon ran forward.

We popped out back in an alleyway. "We're back!" I had never been so relieved to see my boring street.

"Hey...where's Gumdramon?" I looked at Tagiru to see no Gumdramon next to him.

"And where's Plasmamon?" I realized my partner was gone as well.

"Tagiru!"

"Eiji!"

We both looked at our Xros Loaders to see our partners on the respective screen. "It's really cramped in here!" Plasmamon complained.

"Let us out!" Gumdramon pleaded.

"Actually, I think this is good. People aren't used to seeing monsters walking around." I reasoned.

"NANI!?" They both cried.

"Don't worry! We're all gonna go hunting tomorrow! Right!?" Tagiru stared at me with that fire burning in his eyes.

"Sure." I nodded.

"Awesome! See you guys tomorrow!" He then ran off, waving his Xros Loader at me like a lunatic.

"See ya..." I said with a sweatdrop.

_xxxYoungHuntersxxx_

I lay awake in bed, thousands of thoughts running through my mind. Did today just really happen? Am I insane? Why wasn't I freaking out? Oddly, the more I thought about it the more I came to accept it.

I looked at my bedside drawer, where my Xros Loader now lay. I thought about the two digimon inside it, wondering if Plasmamon was okay, but I was just tiring myself out mentally.

'I should get some sleep...if I can...' I thought, closing my eyes and attempting to think calming thoughts, so I could have enough energy for a new, improved day of hunting with Tagiru tomorrow.

"Goodnight Plasmamon." I breathed without thinking.

"Goodnight Eiji." The Xros Loader replied.

**OCSM: Thought you got rid of me, eh? Not yet! This chapter's star digimon is Zaimon!**

**Clockmon: Zaimon is the digivolved form of Plasmamon, it's power is so great it must be contained in jet black rubber armour.**

**OCSM: It's Proton Burner is like being hit with a big ball of ignited energy! And it's Energy Storm rains powerful energy over a wide radius!**

**Eiji: Here we go, Zaimon! Zaimon! Clockmon! DigiXros! It's powers now contained in the clock!**

**Plasmamon: It's leaking out of the hole!**

**Hey guys! Here's the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Once again, Digimon is not mine, only Eiji, Plasmamon and Zaimon belong to me, REPPAMON IS CANON!**


End file.
